


Raccoon Bathtime (OC Amber - Fluff/Songfic)

by Bittykitty_cst



Series: OC Amber Present [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: Amber sings while bathing her raccoon Night (Fluffy)
Series: OC Amber Present [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853794
Kudos: 2





	Raccoon Bathtime (OC Amber - Fluff/Songfic)

When Amber first brings Night home she is dirty and upset. The raccoon was new to being indoors so she has no idea what to do. The first night she cuddles with Amber, pressed against the human girl's leg like a cat.

When they wake the next morning Amber decides that Night needs a bath, to get off all the dirt and blood from her injured paw.

"Hey sweetie, good morning." She says, a bright smile on her face.

The raccoon makes a happy sound and rubs against her hand, Amber stands and picks her up off the bed. Carefully she adjusts so Night will be comfortable, Night buries her face into Amber's chest. 

Amber walks them to the bathroom, gently setting Night down on the side of the tub. She plugs it and turns on the water, starting a warm bath for her raccoon. When the tub is decently full she ushers Night into it. Night happily jumps in splashing water everywhere. 

Amber pulls out some mild soap and gently starts to soap up Night, working a lather into her fur. Night chatters happily, it must have felt nice to get rid of that grime.

As Amber works she starts to sing an old lullaby she was taught by her mother when she was a child, 

"Little girl who tends the sheep, brings them to the fold to sleep," she starts.

Her singing is hushed and motherly, soft, and slow she sings.

"Little lambs are bouncing by, to their mother's bleating cry," She continues, a little faster this line.

"Underneath the star-lit-sky.... All alone, she waits," She slows again.

"In the dark I'm not afraid, I've a lamp to light the way," her singing slows further, finishing the first verse.

She starts to rinse off Night, who happily listens the whole time. 

"In the moonlight's golden glow, soft the wind begins to blow," she sings slowly, starting the second verse.

"Little lambs are fast asleep, lying by the other sheep," she continues, this line just a little faster then the previous.

She slows again, "Still a silent watch she keeps.... All alone she waits."

The last line is slowest of all, hushed and sweet she sings, "When I'm tending all alone, all I think about is home..."

She smiles as Night happily chatters, like someone clapping after a performance. Amber lets the tub drain and gently pulls out Night, wrapping the wet raccoon in a fluffy towel to dry. She walks them to the couch and turns on the tv, cuddling the drying raccoon as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms, kudos, and comments are appreciated :>


End file.
